


Save the day or maybe melt away

by Devin Cage (shiny_silver_socks)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sacrifice, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_silver_socks/pseuds/Devin%20Cage
Summary: Kadvael has been chosen to fulfill his people's deal with He Who Walks Between Worlds.





	Save the day or maybe melt away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> To heeroluva: I hope you enjoy this little treat!
> 
> Title is from "Walk Through the Fire" from _Once More, With Feeling_ , the Buffy the Vampire Slayer musical episode.

The altar was cold.

Of all the things Kadvael had to complain about, he thought hysterically, he had somehow chosen to fixate on that. Not on the bite of the enchanted cuffs on his wrists and ankles, or the viscous drip of oil between his cheeks, or even the thick leather blindfold keeping him in total darkness—no, he couldn’t stop thinking about the cold granite under his back.

He’d been lying on the altar long enough that his muscles had started to ache when he realized the sounds of the forest had ceased, leaving him in silence. He turned his head from side to side, trying to catch some sort of sense of what was happening. “Hello? Is someone there?”

Leaves rustled on the forest floor as something shuffled toward him, and Kadvael tensed when something warm brushed against his naked stomach. Whatever it was—it didn’t feel much like a hand, as there were no fingers—continued up toward his face, circling around his nipple on its way. It toyed with the blindfold, but didn’t remove it, sliding down the line of his nose, his jawline, then traced the curve of his lips. 

He opened his mouth to ask who was there, but as soon as he did the thing pushed in, pressing back toward his throat. He gagged slightly, but then the object backed off, stroking at his tongue, before it withdrew entirely. “Who are you?” Kadvael asked, his voice rough.

My true name is unpronounceable by human mouths. Your people call me He Who Walks Between Worlds, The Shadowed Entangler, and The Eternal Void. 

No sound reached Kadvael’s ears, the words simply appeared in his mind as if he’d thought them himself. Only the mental voice wasn’t his own and it echoed about his brain in a way that was almost painful. He squirmed, as if he could somehow get away from the sensation. “What are you?”

I am something beyond your understanding, human. And you have been given to me in return for my promise to spare your insignificant planet.

He gritted his teeth against the strange sensation of his skull being too small for his thoughts. “What are you going to do to me?”

Instead of answering, several appendages reached out to caress different parts of Kadvael’s body, each thick, warm, and round. One slid between his legs to wrap around his limp cock; another pressed up against his lube-slicked hole; while several others petted at his nipples and chest. Kadvael gasped and another appendage—a tentacle, he was sure now—slid between his lips, filling his mouth.

He tugged against his bonds, but the magically reinforced cuffs held. The tentacle around his cock pumped him slowly, teasing him into hardness, even as his face flushed with humiliated arousal. Was this what the priests had seen in him? Was this why he’d been selected for this?

The tentacle between his cheeks began pressing slowly but inexorably forward, breeching his slick hole easily. Kadvael shifted his hips to get more of it inside, as he moaned around the one in his mouth. A otherworldly chuckle reverberated inside his head, and the tentacle in his ass began pumping in and out in counterpoint to the one around his cock. The forest was still and silent; the only sound the wet slide of the creature inside Kadvael’s ass and his own wordless moans. 

He writhed under the creature’s ministrations, pleasure building in his balls. A second and third tentacle slid into his hole, then a fourth, stretching him past the limit of pleasure into pain, and tears began to slide out from under the blindfold. He whined, and the tentacle in his mouth took the opportunity to slide further back and bump up against the back of his throat, gagging him. 

Yes, I think you will do very nicely.

The creature started fucking him harder, banging carelessly against his prostate until he hovered on the edge of orgasm. Kadvael screamed, his body bowing as he came, come spurting up over his bare stomach, the tentacles in his ass writhing and twisting, discharging a thick, hot liquid inside him.

Kadvael collapsed back against the altar, exhausted and drained, and the tentacle in his mouth retreated. The tentacles continued to caress him, softer now, not trying to arouse. He turned his head, trying to get a sense of where the creature was. “What are you doing to do with me now?”

Now you will return with me to my home dimension. I have need of an incubator for my young, and your body is ideal.

Whether it was the lingering endorphins from the orgasm, or the way the tentacles continued to fondle him, Kadvael didn’t find that such a terrifying prospect. He swallowed. “Will you fuck me again?”

Ah, the small worries of the primitive life forms. Yes, human, I shall fuck you in ways you’ve never even imagined.

“Well then,” Kadvael murmured, as the enchanted cuffs at his wrists and ankles opened, seemingly of their own accord. “I guess that’s all right them.”

Bright, amused laughter echoed through his head as uncountable tentacles wrapped around him. Yes, it is quite all right.


End file.
